Dylan Steinmare
Dylan Steinmare is the son of Fenrick, and Melina Steinmare making him a member of House Steinmare through his father, and a member of House Aubern through his mother. Dylan Steinmare has two siblings in the form of Martin, and Erica Steinmare of which his brother Martin is very politically influencial even more so then Dylan and this has led to a sort of rivalry between the two brothers, sister Erica has been portrayed as his twin sister but is in fact a bastard child born of a mistake of their father. Dylan Steinmare fell in love with Laera Griffon while they were attending the Lucernian Academy and this love was seen as a positive thing by both families who encouraged their eventual marriage, and thus he became a member of House Griffon. With Laera Steinmare he has fathered two children in the form of Volkhad, and Liara Steinmare of which Liara is still very young at the time of the Rise of Lucerne, while Volkhad is squiring for Tristifer Griffon of whom is training him in the art of the Griffins. Dylan Steinmare was born the first child of Fenrick Steinmare and for this reason became the heir of the aged Fenrick a thing he had searched for many years to find. During his youth Dylan Steinmare would be sent to Lucerne alongside his half sister and fake twin sister Erica Steinmare where she would join the Lucernian Academy while he would not technically join the Academy but became the squire of Draco Highmore of whom was constantly at the Academy due to being the main gaurd of William Lovie III. Dylan Steinmare during his time in Lucerne as the squire to Draco Highmore would become a well respected young man of whom befriended Jasper Hale, and also became romantically involved with Laera Griffin of whom working in consort with her he would become betrothed to through a mutual agreement between their parents. Dylan Steinmare would come in third place in a squire's tournament in Nortburg of which was ultimately won by William Lovie III. who entered as a mystery knight, and following this Draco Highmore would knight him as a reward as he took the knighting over a monetary reward. Dylan Steinmare would take part in the events of The Journey but was badly injured during the Third Battle of Minus and would return to Lucerne in order to recuperate from the injury. Dylan Steinmare would become quite depressed following this injury as it caused him to miss out on the retaking of Tree Hill and isolated from his friends he lost influence and following the rise of William to king it was Dylan who left the capital shortly after returning to Castle Steinmare where his depression got worse. Dylan Steinmare would take part in the Invasion of Westbridge, where he would join with the assault against the main city. During the attack he was struck in the arm with an arrow, and would from that point on be tended to by the priests of whom fixed his wounds. Following getting healed he would travel back south where he would be forced to deal with some shame as he did not take an actual role in the conflict that somewhat defined the kingdom. Dylan Steinmare would join his sister Erica Snow in travelling to Lorderon with the convoy of Edward Cullen, and during the route over he would overhear the truth of the journey and confronted Edward on what he could do to help. Fighting in the Lorderon Civil War, he would be knighted Emmett McCarty following the battle, and seeing his pathway was the route of a fighter he would give his position of heir to House Stienmare to his younger brother Martin of whom he felt was more deserving of this, and following this joined Edward Cullen's Stone Dragon's. Heading northward he would take control of the northern front following the departure of Edward Cullen and he begin to silently stop assisting Edward to the point that Edward was unable to communicate how close he was getting to turning the Avinter regime to the Lucernians side. History Main Article : Timeline of Dylan Steinmare Early History Dylan Steinmare was born the first child of Fenrick Steinmare and for this reason became the heir of the aged Fenrick a thing he had searched for many years to find. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Fenrick Steinmare.jpg|Fenrick Steinmare - Father|link=Fenrick Steinmare Melina Steinmare.jpg|Melina Steinmare - Mother|link=Melina Steinmare House Steinmare.png|Martin Steinmare - Brother|link=Martin Steinmare Erica Steinmare Cover2.jpg|Erica Steinmare - Half Sister|link=Erica Steinmare Laera Steinmare5.jpg|Laera Steinmare - Wife|link=Laera Steinmare House Steinmare.png|Volkhad Steinmare - Son|link=House Steinmare House Steinmare.png|Liara Steinmare - Daughter|link=House Steinmare Relationships Main Article : Dylan Steinmare's Relationships POV Role Category:House Steinmare Category:House Aubern Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Goth Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:POV Character